Don't Mess with My Kids
by telfordgirl666
Summary: How Happy feels about his kid. I do not own Sons Of Anarchy. Rated M for lots of cussing this fanfic got deleted by accident, I have decided not to put up the other chapters I had written for it and leave it as a one-shot. However I will be writing more soa fanfics.


"What do you mean I need to come up to the school?", Adrienne screamed into the phone.

She had just gotten a call from her daughter Fayes elementary school. They were calling because she had punched a kid in the face for saying things about her dad.

Fayes father was Happy Lowman. He was a Son, father, and a husband he never thought he would be the last two. He was the "Tacoma Killer", he wasn't supposed to have an old lady and a kid, but he did. And he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Fucking fine, I'll be there in 20 minutes.". Adrienne sighed, she didn't want to deal with this right now.

Happy had just got back from being on the road for 3 months and all she wanted was to go for a ride with her man amd fuck the shit out of him. But now she had to go deal with this.

She sighed, "Fuck.". Her cellphone started playing Happys' ringtone, she quickly grabbed the phone and picked up.

"Hey, what's up?", said Adrienne.

"Not much, just wondering what your doing? Just got finished with a run and wanted some alone time with you?", his voice getting husky.

No matter how many times he had her it wasn't enough.

She laughed, "Unfortuanetly I just got a call from the school about Faye.".

"The fuck, what happened?", he ground out.

Faye was his pride and joy, he had the same set of rules for her as he did for Adrienne. He would not only die for her, he would kill anybody for her.

"The lady said she punched some kid in the face for talking shit about you.".

"I got this, you stay home babe and put somethin' sexy on. I'm gonna need to blow off some steam with you after this.".

"Okay, try to leave them in one piece Hap.", she exclaimed.

"Fuck, I'll try.".

Happy snapped his burner closed and sighed. He had just got back in town and was dying to get a taste of his wife and see his munchkin. He knew something was going to come up but he didnt expect this. He also knew a lot of the parents looked down on Adrienne and Faye because of who they loved and were involved with.

A lot of people in Charming knew about the Sons, and stayed as far away from them as possible. But his girls ran towards them, they were his world. And hed be damned if he let someones little punk ass kid not get in trouble for talking shit.

"Jax, I gotta go deal with some shit at Fayes school. You need me for anything after?".

"Nah your good brother, go handle your business.".

Happy didn't particularly like Jax as Prez, but it was better than being straight Nomad. He got on his bike, hoping the 30 minute ride would go quickly.

He got to the school just in time to catch a flock of mothers herding their children in the other direction of him.

"Fucking whores.", grumbled Happy.

He strode into the school, his knife still strapped and his kutte on proudly. He wasn't scared of a damn one of these people.

After finding the office he walked in and straight back to the Principals Office.

"Where the fuck is my kid?", he rumbled.

"Oh, h-h-hello Mr. Lowman. I was uh, wife.".

"Yeah well tough shit, she's busy. Where's Faye?".

"She's in the other room. I would um like to speak with you before you take her home.". He sunk down into an armchair and stared at her with his coal black eyes.

"Speak.", he commanded, like he was talking to a dog.

"I understand that your involved in ,any extra curricular activities that might hinder Faye.".

"The fuck, bitch get to the point. I ain't got time for this shit.", he roared. He watched as the woman sank back into her chair, clearly frightened.

"N-n-nevermind. You can t-take Faye home now.".

He got up to go get her, but then thought better of it. He spread his hands on the desk and leaned in til he was almost touching noses with the woman.

"You fucking call me or my wife over some bullshit like this again, I'll slit your throat. Don't fucking call, ever.", he smirked at her frightened expression amd burst out laughing.

She started laughing nervously too.

"I wasn't fucking kidding bitch. I will slit your throat over this. Dont fuck with my kid, cause she's got me and her Mama standing right behind her.".

He exited the room to find Faye swinging her legs eating a lollipop.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up.", he walked over to her and bumped fists.

"I'm okay.".

"Heard you showed some punk kid what's good huh?".

Her face lit up and a big smile cracked across her face.

"Yeah, he was talking bad about you and I punched him. He was a jerk.".

"Yeah, I bet. You wanna go for a ride with me?", he asked.

"Yeah!", she screamed.

He chuckled, "Gotta wear your helmet though and sit on my lap.". She grabbed his hand.

"Okay.". He loved his munchkin, and wouldn't let anything or anyone fuck with her.

"I love you babygirl.".

"Love you too Daddy.".

Please please pretty fucking please leave me some reviews. It helps me with writing. :) hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
